


Lupa Was Blacked

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Blacked Kink, Dominance, F/M, Gangbang, Hardcore, Lemon, Oneshot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: Lupa heads out in the night, toward a dark alley and a shady bar. And what she finds there waiting for her might be too much to handle. Four times too much, to be precise.





	Lupa Was Blacked

**Author's Notes:**

A prompt I got from 4chan. Don't take this too seriously. And please keep in mind this is some pretty hardcore smut.

Lupa is the Lucycoln (Lincy) sin kid. Google "Lupa Loud Patanu" for pics of her if you don't know what she looks like.

Disclaimer:  _The Loud House_  Copyright Nickelodeon (2018)

* * *

LUPA WAS BLACKED

Lupa Loud was your ordinary emo gothic hardcore girl. With deep onyx clothes and a flowy skirt around her hips; the only other color besides monochrome to accentuate her budding curves was a pale yellow hue that resembled the sickly moon.

She tended to walk around with slouched shoulders and a permanent scowl on her face. Her hands weren't very far from the pack of cigarettes that were more often than not the only way she could control her burning anxiety.

The young twelve year old girl lived in a shithole of a family. That's perhaps a bit too harsh than they likely deserved, but Lupa was fucking sick of it all.

The only golden sunlight in the dreary days of her life, which seemed like an endless expanse of rainy clouds always dampening her mood with a constant drizzle, were the few minutes she could successfully escape from her family's clutches and prowl around the streets late at night.

Yeah, she was probably an idiot for walking around all by herself. But she didn't give two fucks about what anyone thought.

In these moments she felt like her own person. She felt free. She felt... well, perhaps "normal" wasn't the word she is looking for, but it's similar to that.

So, on one chilly autumn night, the snowy haired girl set out for the streets and dank alleyways, with only her socks, skirt, and a thick jacket to keep her warm.

Not like it mattered too much though. Nothing would warm her heart back up.

Unless...

Lupa passed by one specific alley. She paused and looked down it.

She turned her eyes to the left and to the right. Making sure no one was looking, she dropped her cig and stepped on it before entering.

There was only one other thing that the twelve year old knew could help ease the never-ending pain stewing inside her breast.

And as she stepped up to the bar's door, she knew she was only a few minutes away from having it.

She didn't have to trick anyone to get inside. She didn't have to pay them either.

Lupa had a longstanding arrangement with the owner; a shady pedophile that was more than happy to let her get what she wanted, free of charge. Heh.

The white haired girl went up to the counter and sat down on a bench.

At this late hour, one would expect there to be a full house. Especially since it was a Friday night.

However, this wasn't an ordinary bar. And this wasn't an ordinary emo gothic girl either.

The bartender merely flicked his hand, and the room's only four other occupants came up right behind her.

Lupa turned around and glared at them, bored and disinterested.

Four tall colored men, muscular and toned, almost as if they were the Sons of Zeus, stood before her. All of them virile specimens of the best humanity had to offer.

Whereas she was as pale as a ghost, these four studs were like shadows of the night. Prowlers ready to use her body for their own pleasure.

Lupa sniffed and turned around.

"Is this seriously the best you could find?"

Before he could answer, she was grabbed under her arms. She was manhandled like she weighed nothing more than a feather.

She growled as she was laid flat on a table.

Lupa's head hung off one end, her snowy hair falling down like a waterfall. Her legs were hanging from the other end, parted wide and invitingly for any random black stranger to just step between them, rip her panties to the side, and shove two fingers up her cunt.

The girl held in her moan as she focused all of her pent up rage and hurt on her "rapists."

The men opened their pants and pulled out that other thing that could help her relieve her burning tension...

Thicc black cocks dripping with cum.

One heavy shaft poked her cheek, and the young girl turned her fiery eyes upward. She was looking at him from upside down, giving him all of her hatred in a single look that would have made a weaker man flee in fear.

Too bad for her, this stallion was built to breed nasty bitches like her.

"Open up, buttercup," he commanded.

When she didn't, he didn't bother waiting. His dick pressed into her lips, then her teeth...

She couldn't stop him (and no, she didn't want to try.)

It was like a game to her. To see how long she could last. To see how much of her emotional turmoil could be balled up into one heated blast of pleasure that she'd release in a fierce scream of agonizing ecstasy.

The black horse cock moved through her mouth; but it still kept coming.

Lupa moaned as she felt it reach her throat, and then bend... because there was still more left to come.

Her eyes started leaking tears as she felt him finally settle in her throat, bulging out her neck enough for the three other men to notice.

The man stroked her cheek and wiped her tears away.

"Now suck me off like a good little whore."

And she did. Subconsciously, her mouth and throat began moving how little they could; even her tongue was trapped above his extensive girth.

While she was busy working his super sized popsicle stick, the man at her crotch pulled out his fingers, wiping off her sticky dew onto her thighs.

The man took his foot long cock in his hand and lifted up her leg with the other.

The pale vixen was completely open and vulnerable; her tiny cunt was tight and dripping with her girlcum.

He leaned forward, pressing the thick head of his shaft against her pussy lips. He slipped it up and down, smearing his precum on her own natural lube.

God, this was going to be the tightest bitch he'd ever fucked.

Soon, he found her hole and started ripping her body in two.

The man opposite him groaned as he felt Lupa scream around his cock.

The black stranger invading her white pussy only had two inches inside her and wasn't sure how he'd get the rest in. So he slipped her leg over his shoulder and put both hands on her hips.

He slipped out nearly all the way, and then thrust his hips forward, driving his cock all the way up to her cervix.

He threw his head back and groaned as her tight used cunt gripped him and squeezed and tried to adjust.

But he wouldn't give this whore time.

He pulled himself out and thrust in again, making the whole table rock and teeter with the force he struck her womb.

The other two men had their dicks out and were stroking them. They moved so they were caging her in on both sides.

Ah, the simplistic beauty of a tiny square table~

This bitch's asshole was too small for their dicks.

Sure, they might have been horny as fuck, and they might have been nasty pedophiles, and they're probably gonna knock her up before the night was over...

But, they didn't want to kill her.

Now, in a few years when her ass wasn't as flat as a wall?

Fuck...

The two men leaned in and grabbed her hands, making Lupa grip them and start jerking them off.

"That's right, ho, make us cum all over your young nubile white tits."

They ripped her jacket off, pleased to see she wore nothing underneath.

The one man was content to just let her do all the work, but the other couldn't resist leaning down and defiling her flowering boobs with his hungry mouth.

Lupa was finally feeling it. What she'd been needing all that time.

Four black cocks abusing her tiny body like she was nothing more than a cum rag for them to masturbate with.

The dick in her throat. The cock in her pussy sleeve. The shafts thrusting in her hands.

Her favorite part was always the finish. Because these monster dicks always found a way to knot her tight cunt.

Her stud was raping her womb, but he still had two inches outside.

And each hard thrust made her little cervix quiver under the pressure.

One more hard buck of his hips was all it took to knock down her wall and bottom out inside her womb.

Her while body seized up, her vocals screaming around the dick fucking her throat.

The men couldn't handle it anymore; they started pumping their black seed into her nubile body; flooding her throat and her womb with potent cum designed to knock up emo hos just like herself.

The other two men began painting her chest with their own cum, covering her in what seemed like cupfuls of the warm, gooey fluid.

Lupa moaned as her belly filled up, beginning to stretch even, as she was loaded up to the brim with hot seed.

The man in her cunt had to wait until he was finally flaccid before he could pull out.

And her tight cunt, even though it was stretched wider than it had ever been before, sealed up as he left.

His cum was trapped inside, sloshing around in her fertile body.

The first stud pulled out of her throat, smearing his cum on her face before stuffing his cock away.

Before the girl even knew what was happening, she was alone on the table.

Her pale belly had a small bump, and she groaned as she ran her hand over it, feeling all of that cum squish inside.

She got up on shaky legs and readjusted her clothes.

She didn't bother cleaning up.

Lupa only needed to make sure her family didn't see her defiled state, so she covered her bruised and cum-soaked body with her clothes.

As she stepped out and headed back home, she lit a cigarette and put it in her smiling lips.

Finally, she felt a small flicker of happiness inside her chest.

A perverse and demented contentment.

Because she was the mistress of her own body and fate.

And while they all thought she played a part scripted to her by people unknown...

The truth couldn't be any more different.

Lupa was blacked~


End file.
